


the unsolved puzzle

by guidedbypolaris



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Witch!Yerim, alternative universe, chaewon is an absolutely useless gay, familiar!hyejoo, part of the orbit carol pls check out the tag on twitter there are other amazing works there!, princess!chaewon, princess!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guidedbypolaris/pseuds/guidedbypolaris
Summary: Chaewon has never understood the sudden disappearance of her first friend, but, while trying to decode a strange dream haunting her, they're meant to clash once again. Can they overcome the distance between their current realities?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Kim Hyunjin & Park Chaewon | Go Won
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	the unsolved puzzle

Being a princess, Chaewon was used to a lot of courtesy and caution from anyone surrounding her. Aside close relatives, there was always that polite distance in each interaction, maybe even some diluted fear of disrespecting someone so above most. She was treated like a porcelain doll: precious, important, not to be played with by reckless kids – or by anyone even. The girl was taught to appreciate it, and maybe a part of her did. But she missed knowing how it’d feel to be treated like a normal person.

Until that day, at least.

Since very young, one of her favorite things to do was running from the guards responsible for her, and it wasn’t hard finding Chaewon in empty corridors or discovering new paths in the garden. On that day, it was the last case, and the curious 7 years-old girl walked around a field filled with sunflowers. She was rightfully distracted by those flowers taller than her, but maybe even if she was aware of her surroundings she wouldn’t be able to acknowledge that ball of energy in human form before it collided with her while running. Both of them fell down, and, as the first seconds of shock passed, the new presence got up with a worried look.

-Oh, sorry, I didn’t know there was someone else here! Are you okay?

-I… - she got up too, still a bit dizzy, but overall fine – I am. – but then she remembered to take a look on herself, and she couldn’t ignore the dirty spots on her new dress – Oh, my dress…

-Don’t worry, this disappears easily. – the girl was smiling again already, seeming sincere in her lack of worry, even dusting the light green fabric with her hands to take out the dirty herself – See? If anything, just wash it once and it’s done!

Chaewon certainly wasn’t used to that much casual closeness from strangers.

-You… don’t know who I am?

-No. – she answered calmly, as if it was normal to smile that brightly to a random girl you meet when running around, but maybe that was normal for her

-I’m the princess.

Sometimes, it did occur someone didn’t recognize her, and those words always meant the person getting a step behind. Not this time, though. The strange girl stayed in the same place, still smiling like the sun, and Chaewon was starting to think the flowers around them should have turned in her direction.

-Oh! Chaewon, right? Mom talked about you, you’re really pretty!

-Ah… - every second made her know less how to react – Thank you…

-I’m Yerim, by the way. – the girl reached her hand, and the younger one took it after an hesitating second, and she proceeded after shaking it enthusiastically – Well, if it’s all okay with you, I’ll keep going!

-Wait… where are you going?

-I don’t know! I just wanna know for how long the sunflowers go!

Maybe someone else saying those words would sound dumb, but, in her purely excited voice, it sounded like a great idea. And, after all, wasn’t the princess doing the same? Maybe just not running, but she wanted to explore that field, and it would be even better with company.

-Can I go with you?

-Of course! – and she didn’t hesitate in getting Chaewon’s hand and starting to run again

As time went by, the princess managed to gather some others true friends, but Yerim was the first one to give those words a meaning. She was daughter of one of the gardeners of the castle, and every now and then she spent her afternoons on her mom’s workplace, and it became routine for Chaewon to be around her every time it happened. Her smile never changed while they grew up, and maybe at some point that sight started bringing a bubbling feeling to the younger girl, but she didn’t have time to decode it.

A bit before her 15th birthday, Yerim disappeared. No warning, her family simply moved without a new address or good-byes. And the girl left behind kept wondering what have gone wrong.

Even after four years, Chaewon still thought about her every once and while. Seeing kids running or long flower fields were the most common ways for her mind to go down that melancholic path, but sometimes she’d even start her day with that memory lingering, because her dreams brought Yerim smiling at her once more.

Not that week, however. And she’d do anything for having pleasant dreams again.

She wanted to blame not being at home, since she was in a neighborhood kingdom for an important festival, but she started having that nightmare before stepping out of her castle. And it was ridiculous how affected she was by that, because in the end she could barely see what happened, but the girl always woke up desperate, adrenaline rushing into her veins as if she was in grave danger.

Nonetheless, she couldn’t let this enter in the way of her diplomatic trip. Not only for her obligations as a princess, but she genuinely wished to not sound ungrateful or disappointed, since the princess of that kingdom was one of her best friends. Hyunjin was always honest and sometimes too chaotic, and constantly was deemed as not fit for the noble title she carried, but she couldn’t care less about it, and Chaewon always admired that. And, underneath that “rebelliousness”, there was someone really caring that soon noticed behind the polite mask the younger princess was hiding in.

-Something is bothering you.

It wasn’t a question, but Chaewon reacted as if it was, denying it. But her friend insisted, not letting her throw any discomfort under the carpet.

-Did you not sleep well? Feeling strange for not being in your home?

-Oh, no… your castle has amazing rooms, I’m really comfortable. – Hyunjin kept staring at her, and the younger princess knew she wouldn’t escape until telling the truth – I’m having a strange dream… it’s nothing, it just makes me wake up feeling bad.

-Really? – she seemed truly interested – How is it?

-I… I don’t know? – it really sounded silly saying it out loud, but the one listening didn’t seem to discredit it, so she continued – I just see some flashes… A crystal that looks like there’s a smoke inside, and then I see vines going up a wall… they’re full of thorns and they’re bigger than any plant I’ve seen, and I wake up feeling smothered, as if they were in my neck…

The girl had a thoughtful expression, opposite to what Chaewon was expecting – her own thoughts said it was a silly thing to worry about that, but Hyunjin seemed to take it seriously.

-You had it more than once?

-I’ve been having it all week.

The older princess nodded, hesitating in the next words, but ended up deciding to trust her friend.

-I think this can mean more than just a dream, but you’ll need help to decode it. A help… not found in your reign.

Chaewon raised an eyebrow, suspicious but curious at the same time.

-What do you mean?

-You trust me, right?

-Of course.

-So… you’ll go see a friend of mine. But don’t take your guards. Don’t worry, you’ll be accompanied by my best one!

Each word made the recommendation stranger, but Chaewon really trusted that girl, so, even if the rational part of her brain was telling her it’d be a waste of time, she wouldn’t deny it.

As promised, the younger princess wasn’t left alone, but there wasn’t a lot of company either – both because they didn’t want to attract unnecessary attention and, in Hyunjin’s words, “with Heejin you don’t need anyone else”. No one would say how good of a fighter that cheerful girl was at first sight, but Chaewon heard some stories about her, and she really wouldn’t doubt her efficiency as a guard. The way until the goal was a pleasant walk, and the house they ended up in front of was pretty simple, it certainly wasn’t a noble friend – well, she wasn’t surprised Hyunjin had a close friend far from the walls of the castle, it actually matched her more than the opposite. Her current guardian was the one knocking the door, and they didn’t have to wait a lot to see it opening, but the grumpy girl on the inside didn’t sound like she was willing to let them enter.

-Who are you and what do you want? – she was also really objective, but the guardian didn’t retreat a bit of her smile

-Hi! I’m Heejin, guard for princess Hyunjin! She sent a friend to talk with…

-Needing a favor?

-Kinda.

The girl at the door rolled her eyes, definitely not seeming pleased by the answer, even if expecting for it. However, as her gaze fell on the younger girl, something changed in her expression, adding a bit of surprise and a distant recognizing.

-Chaewon?

-Yes. – she hoped that was a good sign, and made sure to put a respectful posture

-Oh, I’m sure my protégée will love to welcome you. – why did she have a smile in the corner of her lips to say that? – You both, enter.

Heejin smiled cordially, thanking her, but the princess just felt more lost. She was sure she never saw that girl, so why was she acting like they were so close? Of course, as a princess, a lot of people would recognize her anywhere, but it really didn’t feel like it was that kind of recognizing, even for the informal way she said her name. They followed her in silence for a hallway, letting her go in front of the duo by a matter of few steps, and she stopped by the entrance of the last room on the left.

-Hey, girl. I’m sure you wanna see who was at the door.

Chaewon really was at the point of asking what the hell that strange girl meant, but all her words got lost as she put herself on the doorway and looked inside the room – coincidentally, at the same time the one there looked back to see who arrived. Her hair was absolutely different, now with a purple gradient that brought a powerful aura to that gentle face, and she was a bit taller than her memory painted her, but the princess was absolutely sure of who was that girl.

And, considering how the girl was also mute and lost in her surprise, she knew too. But she was the first to get out of that, rushing to throw her arms around her.

-Chae! – and that was surely Yerim’s voice, so full of warmth and light as she remembered it – I can’t believe you’re here!

She was still too lost to answer, but she also couldn’t believe it. She wanted to hug her back, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but nothing happened, just her heartbeats echoing in her ears – and they were so fast, so strong, she wasn’t sure she wasn’t about to have a heart attack.

Her longtime friend must have noticed she wasn’t reacting, and maybe even perceived it as a bad sign, since she pulled away with her smile going down.

-Uh… how did you arrive here?

-I… - Chaewon was fighting to find words and properly function – Hyunjin sent me here… but I couldn’t imagine… - and things were finally hitting her – Yerim… you were here this whole time! Just a kingdom away! Why are you here? You disappeared from the castle, from the city, I thought…

-Why did Hyunjin send you to me? – she cut down her questions, making confusion surpass the anger starting to brew, but the princess answered it anyways -She said you could help me decoding a strange dream I’m having…

-Did she say why? – there was some kind of fear underneath the calm molding that question

-No… she was actually really cryptic about it…

-Well, considering the place you come from, she had reason to be cautious about it. – the girl who opened the door replied

-Hye… - Yerim sounded reprehensive, but she was back on her casual smile to complete – Oh, sorry, I didn’t introduce you. This is Hyejoo. She… we can say we’re bound together.

Not that any answer until that point was in any way clear, but that got the trophy of strangest one, and the confusion was all over Chaewon’s face. But then, the only possible interpretation for it in her mind appeared, and she couldn’t hold back her disbelief.

-Are you married this young?

After hearing that, Hyejoo burst out laughing, and Yerim’s face was a tone stronger than red.

-No! It’s not like that I meant it! – she was exasperated to explain, but her partner talked before she did

-She’s still free, if that’s so important for you.

It was Chaewon’s time to feel her face going red. It wasn’t that the most important part! Yeah, maybe her heart felt a bit lighter knowing Yerim was still single, but that wasn’t the focus!

But, thinking back about the main question in her mind, sadness took over her breath. Why was the girl in front of her a complete stranger?

-Why are you here?

Seeming more composed, but also somehow sad, her friend took a deep breath before answering.

-I’m a witch, Chae.

The word took a second or two to properly be absorbed by her brain, and then it didn’t make sense. She surely heard it before, in the middle of stories told to make kids feel scared and discussions on the adult’s table about the dangers and treats to their kingdom. Witches meant bad, curses thrown in innocent people, lives destroyed out of pure spite of something much more powerful than the guard could handle with, and thankfully banned from the borders from long time before – but always a present and tangible fear in the back of everyone’s minds.

The energy and meaning that word carried was nothing like Yerim.

-A witch?

-Yes. But I swear I do no harm! – the girl’s voice was stable, but there was urgency in her expression – A lot of us don’t. But we’re banned from a lot of kingdoms… including yours. It wouldn’t be safe for me staying there, I’m sorry… I wish I could have advised you, but, when my powers started appearing, my mom knew I couldn’t stay in the open. So we ran here until I could get a grip from it… but then I ended up staying.

It was a lot to process, and she wanted to question a thousand things more, but the words died on her tongue.

-So… – Hyejoo took the awkward silence as an opportunity to put the talk back on track – you said your visit was about a dream?

-Ah, yeah! – the witch agreed – Thanks, Hye, what would I do without you… oh, and now I can explain who you are. She’s my familiar.

-But aren’t familiars animals? – Heejin asked, curious

-Oh, that’s not my primary form. – the supposed familiar replied, pride in her tone

And she made sure to show what her words meant. In a second, as she stepped to Yerim’s side, her shape morphed into a big wolf – literally the height of the girl – with a silver fur and a sharp yellow gaze, power echoing from her aura.

-Isn’t she the prettiest? – Yerim put her hand softly on top of the wolf’s head, a shining smile showing how much she loved her familiar

-Wow… - the guard didn’t hide her admiration, and maybe Chaewon was admired too, but it was still too much for her head to absorb in a day

-Anyways, to work! – the witch sat down on the nearest table, calling her visit to get closer and sit in front of her, and she was lighting a lilac candle as the younger girl did as asked – So… what kind of dream is it?

The princess told the same thing she told Hyunjin earlier, and, as she was asked more details, she assured she couldn’t give them because it was all she could remember when waking up.

-Well, then I need to take a proper look into it. – and Yerim put her hands on the table, with her palms up – Give me your hand.

Chaewon hesitated, but, after all, she was there to get help, and if that was needed, she’d do it. She just hoped there wasn’t a way of noticing her heartbeats going crazy again as their hands were together.

Anyways, the girl didn’t have a lot of time to wonder about that detail, because soon she wasn’t seeing that room anymore. She was in her dream, and this time she even recognized the place her vision showed. It was her castle, or at least it was really alike some of the underground passages of that place. And there it was, the crystal, bigger than she thought when looking only at it. The smoke appeared from the bottom of it, taking over from inside, and suddenly there were cracks spreading through its surface. The breaches gave birth to the darkened vines, and they ran through the floor, filling the room just like she always saw. And it kept going on, probably entering in every hallway and door of the castle, smothering anyone in its way.

Her breath was out of order as she got back to reality, and she knew it didn’t have anything to do with who was holding her hand this time.

-Someone is going to curse your castle. – Yerim said, the calm in her voice not reflecting the gravity in her eyes – And I’d bet they already left the crystal there, it’s just waiting the proper moment to bloom, and that’s why you’re having these dreams. You caught a bit of its energy.

-There’s an eclipse this week, isn’t there? – Hyejoo asked, already back in her human form

-Right! It might be that. – the witch agreed – We need to act soon.

At this, Chaewon got on her feet.

-I need to go back home now!

-You will. And we’ll go with you. – Yerim also stood up, but a lot calmer than her – I know how to neutralize it.

-Great. But how we’ll explain you being back?

-Oh, no, we won’t be seen. – she had a playful smile telling the plan – We’ll enter there, go to the underground, I do what I need, and we go back. No one will even suspect you got out of this kingdom!

-Is it possible? – Chaewon had to question that statement, it was way too simple

-What isn’t with magic? – the familiar laughed, and Yerim asked the visits to follow her

Somehow, the bedroom on that house sounded exactly like a Yerim’s room would be in her mind, and Chaewon felt comforted in at least that being familiar to her perception. Maybe a lot of things changed, but not everything and they could reconnect from there. Maybe, after that situation was solved, they could sit down and tell memories of those last years and fill the blank spaces, and she’d see her friend laughing just like how it was before, and it’d feel fine and right. But did the witch want that too?

-Chae? – her voice called, taking the girl out of her train of thought – Did you understand?

The princess slightly shook her head, trying to focus on what was happening, but she surely couldn’t remember whatever the group talked on the last seconds.

-I… I confess I wasn’t paying attention.

-Good one, princess. – Hyejoo rolled eyes, getting another reprimand from Yerim

-It’s a lot happening today… - always comprehensive – But it’s okay, it’s really simple. We’ll enter in the castle by this mirror… your room still have a full body mirror, doesn’t it?

-Yes.

-So, I’ll make a portal for there… then Hye takes a look around to see which corridors are empty, we go by them until an underground entrance, and then I can locate the crystal easily.

-And then she can handle it. – Hyejoo finished it

It really sounded easy, and, after some few words, the mirror surface trembled and the reflection disappeared, now picturing a really known place for the princess.

-Wow… - Heejin was admired, and she totally sounded like she was ready to go, but the magical duo insisted the less people the better, and it’d be better someone staying behind to take care of the house while they were out

And it was indeed simple. Even though Chaewon took a deep breath and closed her eyes when crossing the magical portal out of instinctive fear, everything was fine when she opened her eyes again, and the trio was safely on her room.

-Oh… It really works.

-Never doubt Yerim’s abilities. – the familiar had a confident smile, but a second after she was no longer in her human form and she got out of the room

-Wasn’t the plan not being spotted? – Chaewon questioned

-Don’t worry, people who haven’t seen her transforming right in front of them can’t see her in her wolf form.

The princess made an understanding sound, and then her attention could fully go to the one in the room together with her. Of course, since it was one of the main rooms of a castle, the place had a lot of space, and right now Yerim was walking around to see more of the details of it, but Chaewon felt like they were a step beside each other. And the air became even heavier as the realization of how simple the transportation was.

-So... you could have visited me all this time?

-Not all this time. – she was avoiding her gaze as much as the question – This isn't a magic for beginners, I learned it few months ago...

-So you could have visited me months ago? – she adjusted the question, the pain in it still the same – I didn't even know if you were alive, Yerim!

There was a second of hesitation, and her voice wasn’t as bright as it generally was.

-It'd still be dangerous. I was scared...

-I could protect you!

-And who would protect you? – the older girl finally looked back, and, even though her voice was calm and comprehensive, it was in her eyes the intensity of her feelings – Yes, you're the princess and you have a lot of power over this place, but this isn't enough. Your people learned to despise magic for decades... it won't go away in a day, with a law. These things take time.

And there was sadness echoing in the last sentence. She wanted to be there. Chaewon wanted that too.

-Let me take the first step then. – she got closer, holding her friend's hands – Someone has to start it, and it can be me.

Yerim smiled at that, a genuine and emotional gesture, as warm as the sun she always was, and Chaewon felt like things were falling into place again.

-Are you really okay with it? – it was barely a whisper, emotional and hopeful

-Of course! You’re about to save all of us, it’s the minimum you deserve! – she felt that was an empty justification, and rushed to add a more personal note – And I want you here.

If it was possible, her smile got even brighter than it usually was. And both girls stayed there, face to face, holding hands, in a silence that should be awkward but wasn’t felt like it while they were holding each other.

-So, are you finished? – a raspy voice echoed

-Oh, Hye! – Yerim barely jumped away, trying to behave casually but failing exactly for that – I didn’t hear you entering.

-Yeah, that’s my job. But please be more cautious, I’m here for some good time and none of you noticed it.

Chaewon could feel her face burning with the thought of that wolf staring at them for the last minutes, and, if she looked at her company, she’d see the older girl was also with her face blushing.

-You could have called before.

-I felt you needed a moment. – why was she smiling at saying that? – But let’s go, the hallways are clear.

They didn’t stay in public spaces for too long, soon stepping into the underground tunnels. The air seemed stale there, and maybe it wasn’t about the paths forgotten by time under a thousand-years-old building, but about the corrupted magic waiting to bloom. The witch was focused, capturing the energy trail to find it, and it barely took half an hour of walking for them to find their goal. It was just like Chaewon’s dream, except there was no smoke or plants yet. The crystal seemed strong, standing taller than the trio, and its color was a sickening gray.

-So, how do you plan to take it out of here? – the princess had to ask

-Oh, no, this would be useless. – Yerim got a pouch from her pocket – We need to purify it.

As she opened the small bag and turned it down, sunflower petals fell from it to her hand, and the witch didn’t hide a smile looking at them.

-We met in a sunflower field, remember? Chaewon felt an undeniable warm sensation in her chest hearing that.

-I do. You too?

-Of course! – Yerim replied as if it was too obvious, and turned her face in the direction of the younger girl, letting her see the emotional smile in her expression – There wasn’t a day I haven’t thought of you since I left…

-Really, didn’t you see how I recognized you right away? – Hyejoo entered the chat – You’ve been living in her head rent free since then.

Even in the faint light of the underground, it could be seen how the older girl’s face was once again took over by red, but she laughed at that way of speaking. And it gave Chaewon the courage needed to try to reconnect again.

-You know… I’ll stay in Hyunjin’s castle for a few days more… And there’s the mirror portal anyways. – she stepped closer – We could… After this all, we could sit and talk, I’ll really love to hear all the things you lived when learning magic…

-There are a lot of funny moments, I assure you. – the familiar added, whispering next – Her hair isn’t purple on purpose.

-Hye! By now it is, okay! – and Yerim got Chaewon’s hand before completing – And I’ll love to do this! I wanna hear about how you’ve been doing too! But let me solve this first.

After that, the witch’s face became serious, and the air seemed to electrify around her. It was undeniable how much power there was inside her, but that wasn’t an oppressive perception; instead, it felt like the warm of a fireplace – gentle, steady, ready to help and comfort. She started whispering some unknown words while walking around the crystal, dropping the petals while doing it, and, as she closed the circle, she put her hand on the floor. A last word escaped before a purple light escaped her touch and reached the crystal, filling it with a soft light, and that was how it started crumbling. Falling into the atmosphere, dissolving into small lights, like a thousand fireflies with a lavender glow. They stayed around for a minute or so before disappearing, making the room their own starry sky.

It was so beautiful… how could people believe magic could only mean bad things?

And, since her gaze was in Yerim the whole time, she could see her smile while bringing it to life… and that was even more beautiful. The princess could never let any harm reach her.

-This… - Chaewon started speaking, not even knowing how to word how amazed she was – This was really beautiful.

-Right! Purifications rituals tend to be the most beautiful ones, I’m glad it was the first magic you saw. – she was with that big smile of her, but it faded a bit before she proceeded – To be honest, Chae… I was a bit scared of your reaction too.

-What?

-About me being a witch. You learned all your life magic is bad…

-But I know you aren’t. I’d never think you’re a bad person! – she rushed to reassure her – Damn, who could ever think you of all people would be bad, Yerim…

She laughed, and the princess got herself thinking once again how much she missed that sound.

-Glad to know. Sorry I doubted your trust in me.

-I understand. – and they were holding hands once more – And I promise I won’t let down your trust in me. One day, you’ll enter this castle by the front door… you can even govern alongside me! – she only realized the weight that sentence could get after the words already escaped her mouth, and maybe only for the surprised expressions of both girls hearing them, and she rushed to try to correct, hoping that embarrassment wouldn’t get in the way for it – I mean… you could be a counselor of some kind…

-Oh… - Yerim seemed a bit lost, but somehow relieved, and Hyejoo was facepalming right behind her – Yeah, I’d love that! And I promise I’ll appear every now and then in your mirror while I can’t.

-I’d love that too. – and her own smile was as bright as the glowing lights filling the place few seconds before

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was a bit out of what i'm used to write but i hope i brought some smiles for whoever is reading until here ^~^ it was done for the orbit carol, a (late) secret santa organized on twitter, you totally should check the #TheOrbitCarol hashtag!  
> i never know what to say here but uuh i hope you have a nice day!! comments are always appreciated so i can learn what i did best and what i could improve!


End file.
